


They Would Have Souls

by Memori_wanderis



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chowder is not innocent, Chowder is not stupid, Cuddling & Snuggling, Edging towards AU, Fluff and Angst, Open-minded Chowder, Other, Sad Dex, Soft Boys All Around, Unrequited Crush, bros, soft dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memori_wanderis/pseuds/Memori_wanderis
Summary: Continuing on from "Weed Cherry" and "Talk Pastry to Me," Dex goes to talk to Chowder about his own feelings that are starting to stir.This is pretty much going from "It Could Have Happened" to AU at this point.





	They Would Have Souls

FireEngine: Hey, C?

Chowdah: Dex!

FireEngine: S'up?

Chowdah: kitten videos!

FireEngine: cool.  
FireEngine: can I come over?

And all of a sudden, Dex is twelve asking one of his friend if they want to go ride bikes or play video games or something. Granted, if that were his wish he could always go to the Haus for video games. But, best to...well...not be there right now.

Chowdah: YES! kittens SO CUTE

Chowder might have sent Dex a link to a video or two as Dex walked over to the goalie's dorm. The Haus only had limited space and Freshman (Frogs, as they were dubbed) never got to live in the Haus straight away. So, Freshmen got to enjoy the perks of communal bathrooms and random roommates. Joy.

Still, the videos were, indeed, cute, and Dex found himself feeling a little cheery by the time he got to Chris Chow's own dorm.

"Come in!" Chowder called through the door.

Dex was silently thankful it was just Chowder around at the moment; his roommate was not in at all. Still, there are worse ways to spend a bored evening. Or an evening when one doesn't want to just sit and stare at his own dorm room's walls for hours on end.

The poster of an actual Shark was the only thing on Chowder's side of the room that wasn't teal in color. Dex let out a fond, silent sigh. He liked the color but even he knew when it was too much.

"Thanks," Dex said, and crossed over Chowder's floor rug (teal), moved the bunched up comforter (teal) away from Chowder's bed, and grabbed a pillow (unsurprisingly, teal) to rest across his knees as he sat on the bed with his back against the wall. The angle was just fine to watch over Chris' shoulder to watch videos.

"Anytime," Chowder said. "You don't have to ask, you can just come over when you want."

"Just wanted to make sure you were here, first," Dex said. "Nursey's still working on that paper of his." Also, maybe just not now. He didn't want to bicker or debate: it got seriously tired after a while.

"I'm still glad you two are mostly kinda not-making-my-want-to-bash-my-head-against-the-wall civil, Dex. I'm proud of you both."

"I hear you," Dex admitted. "He and I had...a long talk. Privilege, our life experiences, and at points we both shut up and just listened to what the other was saying." He sighs. "It's an ongoing process."

"I know," Chowder said, turning in his chair. "It'll take time. But you're at least friendly."

"This is true." Seeing Derek Nurse didn't automatically start headaches behind Dex's eyes. That's a great start, all told.

"So," Dex said. "How're you?"

"Oh, I'm great. These videos are so soothing!" Chowder continued to scour Youtube for something adorable.

"I bet. You sure you're all right? Everything going okay? Anything you want to talk about?"

Chowder put a hand over his face, laughing. "God, Dex. You don't have to be so transparent."

"What?" Dex said, flinching. Why does it feel like everyone laughs at him lately?

"You ask me if everything's okay. But, I speak fluent Dex. What you're really asking is 'Gee whiz Chowder, is something bothing you so I can offer a hug?' Which, in further Dex-Speak, means 'Chowder, something's bugging me and I really want a hug for like hours.'" Chowder turned in his desk chair (which happened to be, you guessed it, teal in color) and smirked at him. "Am I not off the mark, here?"

Dex dipped his head, looking back at Chowder. "Guilty?"

Chowder jumped from the chair to the bed, snuggling up next to Dex and putting his arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Dex, buddy," he said. "You don't have to go through the whole cloak-and-dagger stuff. If you want cuddles, just ask."

"But," Dex replied. "I am honestly concerned about your well-being when I ask you that."

"I know, and I thank you for it," Chowder said, and pulled Dex closer. "What's wrong? You've been doing so well." 

Dex pulled his legs up onto the bed, curling into Chowder's side. He closed his eyes, drinking the feeling in. Even if it wasn't the same person who haunted his thoughts lately, it still felt so nice. Warmth and comfort and calm. "Hmm?"

"Well, when you first came to Samwell, you were kind of weirded out and awkward about, well, everything about the team."

"It really wasn't I was expecting," Dex said. "But I got over it. I can't picture the team to be different from how it is now. And that's a good thing. I...like it, a lot."

"Thank you," Chowder said. "For opening up. I knew you were a good guy, underneath the awkward."

"Thank Shitty," Dex admitted, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, I know," Chowder said with a knowing look. "Bitty told me some of the details. Dude, I wish I was there."

Dex found himself laughing. "Bitty threatened us with meat pies if we had talked to you," he said. "As in making Shitty and I into said pies."

"Did he," Chowder asked, than shook his head. "Good thing he didn't meet my upperclassmen teammates in high school. When I was sixteen."

"Heh," Dex said, and raised a curious eyebrow. "Really?"

Chowder closed his eyes for a moment in amusement. Dex noticed that Chowder did that when he was rolling his eyes at something and didn't want anyone to see. "Dex," he said. "I'm from California. You know, the first state to legalize weed for medicinal purposes? And medical marijuana cards are not hard to get, and I had older guys in my team who were over eighteen. Of course I know what it's about!" He slapped a hand onto his (teal, yet again) bed sheets. "I've tried it. I didn't like the way it made me feel, so I'm not really into doing it again, but I'm not going to look down on anyone else for doing it. I would have just watched you and Shitty, because you would have been so mellow and laughing and shit."

"Which is pretty accurate," Dex admitted with a shrug.

"High people are great to be around," Chowder said. "You don't have to pussyfoot around me. I know I'm excitable because ADHD SUCKS let me tell you. My alcohol tolerance sucks, and I'm three thousand miles away from anything I've known, on my own for the first time in my life.

"Dex, please. I don't care what B...others think. I'm not super-full of life experience like Shitty or Jack or anything, but I. Am. Not. Stupid."

"I never said that," Dex said, feeling his defenses raise.

"You didn't. But...I'm not a little kid, like I'm supposed to be coddled and protected from everything. I can see where people see it, but I'm not an innocent." He pauses. "Caitlin is thankful for that. Very thankful," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Too much info," Dex said. He didn't really want to think about Chowder having se-ohhhh. Maybe the other Freshman was onto something. "Still, good for you. You should go talk to Bitty and play that Lonely Island song at full volume for him to get the hint."

"Oh God that would be awesome," Chowder said, nearly bouncing on the bed. He sings quietly. "It's okay, if it's in a three-way-"

"What?!" Dex asked with a laugh. "Not that one! Christ, Chowder, what are you and Farmer into?!"

"I know, just yanking your chain," Chowder replied with a wicked grin. "You?"

Comfortable enough he could admit it here. "Nah, never," Dex said. "Actually...I'm working out my place on the spectrum. I can say I'm not straight. But I never..."

"S'okay," Chowder said, giving Dex a one-handed hug. "Thanks for telling me." He tilted his head. "Is that why you're troubled? I'm surprised you didn't go talk to Shitty over a bowl or something."

"Not this time," Dex said. "I wanted to talk sober, about it."

"Which is also cool," Chowder answered. With his free hand, he strung Dex's short red hair between his fingers. Dex leaned into the touch, like a kitten headbutting the hand of someone petting it. "How's that?"

"Mmmm," Dex mumbled, using his fingers to draw lazy circles on Chowder's thigh through his shorts. "Is this okay?"

"Of course,"

"I just suck with knowing...like, boundaries? I'm not, I mean, I never was much for casual contact. So I don't know how..."

"Oh, Dex," Chris said, bumping Dex's head with his own. "I trust you. That's the important bit. Hell, I think people would be better if they all could do stuff like this all the time."

"I agree."

"Because I'm doing this with you right now," Chowder pointed out.

"I am totally okay with that," Dex said automatically.

"Good," Chowder said. "You deserve to be touched." He took a breath. "Is...this about what's bothering you?"

Dex nodded, keeping his eyes closed and sensing the world around him just through Chowder's fingers in his hair. Even if Chowder was with Farmer...he could live like this.

"You like someone?"

"I think so," Dex said. "I mean, I've looked at people and been all into them. But...it's a little different now? I go to know him a little and it's nice and..."

"And it has everything to do with last week when I saw you snuggling Bitty when he was sleeping," Chowder said. Damn, Dex forgot Chowder saw that, and he slumped against the wall.

"Why are you sad, Dex?" Chowder asked as Dex opens his eyes. "Does he know you're not straight?" Dex nodded an answer.

"So what's wrong? You like him, he's gay, he's also nice if a bit of a helicopter parent despite being all of one year older than us. Oh god you would be so cute together! Your biologically impossible babies would be so adorable! All tiny and ginger-y and I don't buy that crap they would have souls! Dex, you gotta ask him out! I will totally be your wingman!" He lets out a happy sigh. "Imagine his breakfasts in bed," he mused. "Unreal."

Bursting into laughter, Dex turned his face into Chowder's side, embarrassed. "You sound like you want to ask him out."

"I've probably crushed on him," Chowder admitted. "Though this whole 'says I'm his son on Twitter' thing has got to go." He mutters under his breath. "Show him who the Daddy is."

"Oh my God," Dex said, awestruck. "Just...dude...what..." He put his face against Chowder's shirt again. "Well, you've got Farmer, and he likes someone else, anyway."

"Oh! Oh..." Chowder turned towards Dex to wrap both arms around him. "Oh, Will..."

"That's what you saw," Dex said. "I noticed him looking at someone, and Bitty never...he bottles his own shit up. So he told me." He looks into Chowder's eyes. "I can't tell you who. It's not my place to tell."

"Very wise, Dex. You're pretty amazing, you know?"

"Heh," Dex scoffed. "I'd rather just be good enough," he added, sighing. "And we talked and I came out to him and then we kept talking and I was joking that he'd get turned on by saying the names of pastries, so it was like Dirty Talk. And then there was a tickle fight and he was strung out and fell asleep." He scoots closer to the wall, trying to get equal with Chowder. "It felt so...right? I didn't want to move. Ever. I wanted to like keep holding him and make him laugh and just be around him..."

"Love hurts."

"Hey," Dex protested. "I...can't even answer that. I don't...I'm not quite sure what love is supposed to feel like. This might just be an intense infatuation."

"You should talk to him," Chowder said. "Work it out."

Which is pretty much what he said to Bitty. Physician...dammit.

"If I didn't know he had it bad for someone else? I would have. But..." Dex wiped at his eyes. "I can't load that onto him right now. It wouldn't be fair. Either he gets with the guy he likes, or..." Dex shrugged again. "Second-best?"

"No," Chowder said, narrowing his eyes at Dex. "You are not second-best. You are a compassionate, strong person. If Bitty can't see that, that's his fucking loss."

Dex really had some more behavior to correct. He had given himself a start at Chowder cursing. No wonder it made Chowder so salty; he was pretty justified. 

"I'm gonna...wait," Dex said. "See what happens with his crush. It would...if it worked out Bitty would be so happy. That'd be...that's what I want for him." 

He felt Chowder's lips press against the top of his head. "You're a good soul," Chowder whispered. "I don't really agree with you, but I won't deny you heart."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell," Dex said, his voice oddly tight.

"Shh," Chowder said. "Stay here tonight, okay? You don't deserve to be alone."

Dex nodded, and let out a breath. It was what he wanted. It really was.

And if he repeated it enough times it might actually be true, one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much for angst, but these poor boys.


End file.
